Kate Argent
Kate Argent is a recurring character in the series. She is portrayed by Jill Wagner. The aunt of Allison Argent and the sister of Chris Argent, Kate was a werewolf hunter who goes against the codes that they follow. She is believed to be killed by Peter Hale but makes a triumphant return to Beacon Hills, now a Werejaguar. She is the main antagonist of Season 4. Season 1 Magic Bullet Kate is driving down the road when she is attacked by the Alpha Werewolf. She shoots him. Derek Hale is also there tracking the werewolf, when she shoots him in the arm. Chris arrives and Scott stumbles upon their conversation. Kate tells Chris that whoever she shot only has forty-eight hours to live. Later, Kate forces Scott to stay for dinner but accuses him of having stolen something from her bag. Allison intervenes and claims that it was her. The Tell Kate apologizes to Allison about the dinner and as a Birthday gift, gives her a silver medallion with a wolf on the front. Kate tells her to look it up to learn more about her family. Later, Kate and two male hunters go to Derek's. Derek attacks the two hunters but is unable to get Kate who begins torturing him. Kate claims that they didn't kill his sister and implies that they knew each other in the past. She suggests that they work together against the Alpha but after she realizes that Derek does not know his identity either, she sees him as now useless to her and attempts to kill him. Heart Monitor Kate interrupts Scott and Allison, forcing him to hide and the closet and her to claim she's working on her homework. Allison says she is doing a history project on their family and Kate tells her to look up "La Bête du Gévaudan" as it is a part of their history. Lunatic Kate teaches Allison how to use a stun gun and a becomes curious after Allison mentions Scott and Derek knowing each other. Later, she and Chris watch Stiles at the scene of an accident and believe that he may be the second Beta they saw. Wolf's Bane Kate, in her car, chases Scott and Stiles, who are in Derek's car, as she believes them to be Derek. However, this was actually a decoy to lure her away from Derek. Later, Kate follows Allison to the Hale house and says that she will help her become stronger if she has patience. At the lacrosse game, She and Chris discuss the scar on Jackson's neck and Kate asks him if the werewolf curse could be transferred through a scratch and he tells her that it could if the wound is deep enough. Co-Captain Kate and Chris come into the garage, where Allison is hiding in the car. Kate tries to talk Chris into teaching Allison but he says it isn't time yet. Kate then leaves a special hunters arrowhead behind, seemingly knowing that Allison is watching. Later, Kate takes Allison to an underground place where she reveals a captured Derek, in wolf form. Formality It is revealed that Kate and Derek had a romantic past with one another and she also finds out that Scott is the Beta Werewolf. Code Breaker Kate and Allison are sent to Washington by Chris but Kate turns the car around and takes them to Derek's instead. Peter Hale shows up and grabs Kate and takes her inside. It is revealed that is the one who started the fire that killed a portion of the Hale family. Peter seemingly kills her by ripping off her throat. Season 2 Omega A funeral is held for Kate. Her father Gerard attends and declares that he wants revenge for her death. Season 3 Anchors Allison hallucinates Kate at various times due to her "death" in the first half of the season. First she sees a zombie like Kate coming at her in a vent shaft of a morgue, then she sees Kate running through the woods at super speed. She also has a dream where she and Isaac are together and she sees something around his neck. It is revealed to be a wire with Kate at the other end, who proceeds to choke him, inviting Allison to join her. More Bad Than Good Allison once again begins hallucinating. This time she's in surgery with Kate and a few other men as her surgeons. They remove their masks to reveal that they are werewolves and then begin eating her insides. The Divine Move The Mexican Hunters come to Derek's loft wanting answers about the "La Loba". Suddenly someone attacks them all and sets off a smoke bomb. The figure who attacked the Hunters emerges from the smoke and reveals herself to be Kate. She then changes into a Werejaguar. Season 4 The Dark Moon Kate kidnaps Derek and takes him to an Aztec temple underneath La Iglesia. She transforms him back into his younger self for unknown reasons. It is also revealed how all of this came about. As it turns out, the Mexican Hunters swapped Kate's body with another, after realizing that she had begun changing. The brought her back with them where she fakes her suicide and kills many people in order to escape. 117 Kate attacks and kills a gas station attendant due to not being able to control her transformation. We also find out that the reason she changed Derek back was because she wanted him to remember only the Kate he liked. The reason for this was because she believed he had something in their family vault that could help her control her transformation. She also brings with her the Berserkers, who are her new henchmen. A Promise to the Dead Kate and her Berserkers attack Kira and Scott while they're on their first date. She kidnaps them and brings them back to La Iglesia. At the end of the episode, Kate turns Scott into a Berserker. Season 6 Broken Glass Gerard sends Kate to retrieve a bottle of yellow wolfsbane from Derek Hale. She arrives disguised as an FBI agent, but proceeds to shoot her "colleagues" and then Derek and her brother Chris. She taunts Derek but Chris manages to shoot her and she retreats behind a car, telling him he always ruins a good time. Chris tells her that Gerard won't love her but she says she isn't looking for love, instead she wants revenge on Scott McCall. She plans to put the wolfsbane in a bullet to use on Scott. She takes off and Derek pursues her. Category:Characters Argent, Kate